Dos pequeños milagro
by YennyCullen
Summary: Bella no habia visto a Edward su marido, desde hacia casi un año, pero acababa de entrar por la puerta y estaba igual de atractivo que siempre. Edward habia regresado para solucionar los problemas de pareja con su querida Bella..... sumary comleto adentro
1. Prologo

Hola chicas bueno aqui les dejo esta historia.

Espero y les guste

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA ENCANTADORA STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE SOLO LA ESTOY ADAPTANDO LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A CAROLINE ANDERSON.

Prologo.

-NO VOY a ir contigo.

Su voz invadió el silencio de la habitación y Edward se enderezo para mirarla.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no vas a venir conmigo? Llevas semanas trabajando en esto, ¿Qué tienes que hacer antes de marcharte? ¿Y de cuánto tiempo estás hablando? ¿De ma**ñana**? ¿Del miércoles? Necesito que estés allí, Bella, tenemos mucho que hacer.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-No. Quiero decir que no voy a ir a Japón. ni hoy, ni la semana que viene, ni nunca. Ni tampoco a otro sitio.

No podía marcharse.

No podía empaquetar sus cosas y marcharse a Japón.

Edward volaría a Japón. Ella no. Ella no iría a ningún sitio. Otra vez no. Sería la enésima vez que lo hiciera durante el agitado tiempo que habían pasado juntos. No podía volver hacerlo.

El metió una camisa en la maleta y se volvió hacia ella con expresión incrédula.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

-No nunca he estado más en serio. Estoy harta- le dijo-. No quiero hacerlo mas, estoy cansada de que me digas vamos, y lo único que yo te pregunte sea ¿A dónde?. Me dices que tienes que cambiarte de lugar y yo te ayudo a hacerlo…. En cualquier idioma, en cualquier país, en el sitio donde hayas decidió ir.

-Eres mi secretaria personal, ¡es tu trabajo!

-No, Edward. Soy tu esposa, y estoy cansada de que me trates como cualquier otro empleado. No permitiré que sigas haciéndolo.

El la miro un instante, se paso la mano por el cabello y miro el reloj antes de guardar otra camisa.

-Has elegido un mal momento para los problemas conyugales- se quejo el.

-No es un problema- dijo ella, tratando de mantener la calma- Es un hecho. No voy a ir, y no sé si estaré aquí cuando regreses. No puedo soportarlo más, y necesito tiempo para pensar que quiero hacer.

El arrugo la camisa entre las manos, pero a ella no le importo. No había sido ella quien la había planchado. Solían llevar la ropa a la lavandería. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada asegurándose de que todo funcionara correctamente.

-Diablos, Bella, haz elegido el peor momento.

Edward, tiro la camisa dentro de la maleta y se acerco a la ventana. Paso la mano sobre el cristal y contemplo el horizonte londinense.

-Sabes lo que esto significa para mí, sabes lo importante que es este contrato. ¿Por qué hoy?

-No lo sé- dijo ella- quizá haya llegado al límite. Estoy harta de no tener vida propia.

-¡Tenemos una vida en común!- se quejo él, y se acerco a ella- Una buena vida.

-No, siempre estamos trabajando.

-¡Y tenemos mucho éxito!

-En el ámbito laboral estoy de acuerdo. Pero eso no es vida- lo miro fijamente a los ojos, para demostrarle que no la intimidaba-. Nuestra vida personal no es un éxito porque no la tenemos Edward. No hemos ido a ver a tu familia en Navidad, hemos trabajado el día de a**ñ**o nuevo…… Por favor, ¡si vimos los fuegos artificiales desde la ventana del despacho!. ¿ Y sabias que hoy es el ultimo día para quitar los adornos navide**ñ**os?. Ni siquiera los hemos puesto Edward. No hemos celebrado la Navidad. Todo ha sucedido a nuestro alrededor mientras nosotros trabajamos. Y yo quiero algo más que eso. Quiero una casa, un jardín, tiempo para dedicarle a las plantas, para tocar la tierra con las manos y oler las rosas- bajo el tono de voz- Nunca nos detenemos a oler las rosas, Edward. Nunca.

El frunció el ce**ñ**o, suspiro y miro su reloj.

-Tomate tiempo libre, si es lo que necesitas, pero ven conmigo, Bella. Date un masaje, ve a ver un jardín Zen, pero por favor basta de tonterías.

-¿Tonterías? No puedo creerlo Edward. No has escuchado ni una palabra de lo que te he dicho. No quiero ir a visitar un jardín Zen, no quiero que me den un masaje. No voy a ir, necesito tiempo para pensar, para decidir que quiero hacer con mi vida, y no puedo hacerlo contigo a mi lado, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación de un hotel a la cuatro de la ma**ñ**ana, tratando de contagiarme tus ansias de poder. No puedo hacerlo y no lo hare.

El se pasó la mano por el cabello cobrizo otra vez, y después metió la bolsa de ropa sucia y los zapatos que estaban junto a la cama en la maleta y lo cerró.

-Estás loca. No sé qué te pasa, será el síndrome premenstrual o algo. Y, en cualquier caso, no puedes marcharte sin más, tienes un contrato.

-¿Un con…?- ella soltó una carcajada-. Pues demándame- dijo con amargura, se volvió y salió de la habitación.

Todavía estaba obscuro, y las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban sobre el rio. Ella contemplo la vista desde el salón y después cerró los ojos.

Oyó que el cerraba la cremallera de la maleta y que la arrastraba por el suelo.

-Me voy. ¿Vas a acompa**ñ**arme?

-No.

-¿Estás segura? Porque si no lo estas, basta. No esperes que vaya tras de ti, a suplicarte.

Ella estuvo a punto de reírse pero se le partió el corazón.

-No espero que lo hagas.

-Bien. ¿Dónde esta mi pasaporte?

-En la mesa, con los billetes- dijo ella sin volverse, y espero, conteniendo la respiración.

¿A que esperaba? ¿A recibir una disculpa? ¿A escuchar un te quiero? No, eso nunca. No podía recordar cuando se lo había dicho por última vez, y sabía que no se lo diría en aquellos momentos. Oyó sus pasos y el ruido de las ruedas de la maleta sobre el suelo. Escucho como recogió los billetes y el pasaporte, y después el ruido de la puerta abrirse.

-Última llamada.

-No voy a ir.

-Muy bien. Como quieras. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme cuando cambies de opinión. Hizo una pausa, respiro hondo y cerró la puerta.

Ella permaneció inmóvil y, cuando escucho el sonido del ascensor, se apoyo en el borde del sofá y suspiro.

Se había marchado. El se había marchado y no había tratado de convencerla para que cambiara de opinión. Solo le había dicho que estaba incumpliendo el contrato.

Lo único que ella quería era tiempo para pensar sobre la vida que compartían y, puesto que había decidido a no acompa**ñ**arlo, ¡el ignoraba el matrimonio y solo se centraba en el maldito trabajo!.

-¡Maldito seas, Edward!- grito ella, pero se le quebró la voz y rompió a llorar con tantas fuerzas que le dieron arcadas.

Se dirijo al ba**ñ**o y se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose contra la pared.

-Te quiero, Edward- susurro- ¿Por qué no me has escuchado? ¿Por qué no nos has dado una oportunidad?

¿Se habira marchado con el si hubiera cambiado su vuelo, le hubiera dicho que la amaba, la hubiera tomado entre sus brazos y le hubiera pedido perdón?

No. Y, en cualquier caso Edward no solia hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Podía haber seguido llorando, pero no quería darle tal satisfacción. Se lavo la cara, cepillo los dientes y se retoco el maquillaje. Después regreso al salón y descolgó el teléfono.

-¿Alice?

-¡Bella, cari**ñ**o! ¿Cómo estás?

-Mal Acabo de dejar a Edward.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

-No… Lo he dejado. Bueno en realidad me ha dejado el a mi.

Se hizo un silencio y, después, Alice blasfemo en voz baja.

-Está bien. ¿Dónde estás?

-En el apartamento. Alice, no sé qué hacer…

-¿Dónde está Edward?

-De camino a Japón. Se suponía que iba a ir con él, pero no podía.

-Ya. Quédate ahí. Voy ahora mismo, haz la maleta, te quedaras conmigo.

-Ya la tengo hecha- dijo ella.

-Seguro que no has metido vaqueros, ni el chándal ni las botas. Tienes una hora y media. Recoge todo lo necesario y mete ropa de abrigo, que aquí hace mucho frio.

Tras despedirse, ella regreso al dormitorio y observo la maleta que estaba en la cama. Ni siquiera tenía pantalones vaqueros. Ni el tipo de botas a las que Alice se refería.

¿O sí?

Rebusco en el fondo del armario y encontró unos vaqueros viejos y unas botas que no recordaba tener. Saco los trajes de chaqueta y los zapatos de tacón de la maleta y metió las botas, los vaqueros y su pantalón de chándal favorito.

Su foto de boda estaba sobre la mesilla y, al verla, recordó que ni siquiera se habían tomado unos días para irse de luna de miel. Habían hecho una breve ceremonia civil y durante la noche de bodas habían hecho el amor hasta la extenuación.

Ella se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos, como siempre, pero también se había despertado de la misma manera, porque por una vez él no se había levantado antes para trabajar.

¡Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces!

Bella trago saliva y dejo de mirar la foto, después llevo la maleta hasta la puerta y miro a su alrededor. No quería nada mas, ningún otro recuerdo de él, de su casa ni de su vida.

Agarro el pasaporte, no por que tuviera intención de irse a ningún sitio, si no para que Edward no lo tuviera. En cierto modo era un símbolo de libertad, y además podría necesitarlo para otro tipo de cosas.

Lo metió en el bolso y lo dejo junto a la maleta. Después, vacio la nevera, hecho la basura en el túnel de basuras y se sentó a esperar. Pero como no podía dejar de pensar, encendió el televisor para distraerse.

No fue buena idea. Al parecer, según el reportero, ese día, el primer lunes después de año nuevo, se conocía como el lunes de los divorcios. El día en que miles de mujeres, hasta de lo que había sucedido durante la navidad, contactaban con un abogado y comenzaban el proceso de divorcio.

¿Ella también?

Dos horas mas tarde estaba sentada en la cocina de la casa de Alice en Suffolk. Su amiga había ido a recogerla y le estaba preparando un café.

Y el aroma era repugnante.

-Lo siento… No puedo.

Se dirigió corriendo al baño y vomito. Cuando se incorporo, Alice estaba detrás de ella, mirándola atreves del espejo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sobre viviré. Es culpa de los nervios. Lo quiero, Alice, y lo he estropeado todo. Se ha ido, y no me gusta nada.

Alice la miro, abrió el armario que había sobre el lavabo y saco una caja.

-Toma.

Ella miro la caja y soltó una risita

-¿Un test de embarazo?. No seas tonta. Sabes que no puedo tener hijos. Me he hecho muchas pruebas. No hay manera. No puedo concebir.

-Las palabrasno puedo no existen. Yo soy la prueba de ello hazme caso.

Salió del baño y cerró la puerta. Bella se encogió de hombros y leyó las instrucciones del test. Era una estupidez. No podía estar embarazada.

-¿Qué diablos voy a hacer?

-¿Quieres quedarte con el?

Ni siquiera tenía que pensar en ello. A pesar de estar sorprendida por el resultado del test de embarazo. Sabía la respuesta. Negó con la cabeza.

-No. Edward siempre ha insistido en que no quería tener hijos y, en cualquier caso, tendría que cambiar mucho para aceptar ocuparse de un hijo mío. ¿Sabes que me dijo que no podía marcharme por que tenia un contrato?

-A lo mejor se aferraba a su única esperanza.

-¿Edward? No seas ridícula. El no se aferra a nada. Y probablemente no sea una opción. Me dijo que si no iba con el, se había acabado. Pero tengo que vivir en algún sitio, no puedo quedarme contigo y con Jasper, y menos cuando tu también estas embarazada otra vez. Creo que con un bebe tendrás suficiente- soltó una carcajada-. No puedo creer que este embarazada, después de todos estos años.

-Pasa en las mejores familias- dijo Alice con una sonrisa-. Haz tenido suerte de que tuviera un test de sobra. Estuve a punto de hacérmelo por segunda vez porque no podía creerlo la primera. Ahora ya lo hemos asumido y hasta me hace ilusión tener otro hijo, y los niños también están encantados. Bueno ¿Y donde quieres vivir? ¿En el campo o en la ciudad?

Bella trato de sonreír.

-¿En el campo?- pregunto dubitativa-. No quiero regresar a Londres, y sé que es una tontería, pero quiero un jardín.

-¿Un jardín?- Alice ladeo la cabeza y sonrió-. Dame un minuto.

Bella oyó que hablaba por teléfono desde la habitación contigua y después vio que regresaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Solucionado. Jasper tiene un amigo que se llama Jacob Black que va a irse a trabajar a chicago durante un año. Había encontrado a alguien para que le cuidara la casa, pero le ha fallado, y está desesperado por encontrar a un persona.

-¿Y por qué no la alquila?

- Por que tendrá que regresar de vez en cuando. Pero es una casa enorme. Tendrás cubiertos todos los gastos, y lo único que tienes que hacer es vivir allí, no hacer fiestas salvajes, ni llamar al fontanero si fuera necesario. Ah y ocuparte del perro. ¿Te gustan los perros?

-Me encantan los perros, siempre he querido tener uno.

-Estupendo. Y Murphy es fantástico. Te encantara. Y la casa también. Se llama Rose Cottage y tiene un jardín maravilloso. Lo mejor es que esta solo a tres minutos de aquí, asi que podremos vernos a menudo. Será divertido.

-¿Y que hay del bebe? ¿No le importara?

-¿A Jacob? No. Le encantan los bebes. Además casi nunca esta en casa. Venga, vamos a verlo ahora mismo.

**¿reviwes?**

**Que les pareció?**


	2. La encontre oh las encontre!

Hola chicas aquí regrese, dejándoles el siguiente capitulo, quisiera darles las gracias a aquellas quienes agregaron la historia a favoritos, enserio mil gracias y aquellas que me dejaron sus reviews, eso me motiva a seguir con la adaptación.

Les recuerdo, la historia no me pertenece ni los personajes, yo solo adapto.

La historia es de Caroline Anderson y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

Bien chicas les dejo el capitulo

Las quierooo

-La he encontrado.

Edward se quedo de piedra.

Era lo que llevaba esperando desde el mes de Junio, pero en ese momento le daba miedo formular la pregunta. Sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón, se reclino en la silla y miro al detective en busca de pistas.

-¿Dónde?- le pregunto por fin.

-En Sufflok. Esta viviendo en una casita.

Viviendo, pensó y su corazón recupero el ritmo normal. Durante todo ese tiempo había temido que…

-¿Está bien?

-Sí, está bien.

-¿Sola?

El hombre hizo una pausa.

-No. La casa pertenece a un hombre que se llama Jacob Black. Trabaja en el extranjero, pero viene y va.

Cielos. Se sentía tan mareado que no fue capaz de registrar las últimas palabras que le habían dicho.

-¿Qué tiene que?

-Bebes. Dos gemelas. Tienen ocho meses.

-¿Ocho?- repitió el-. ¿O sea que él tiene hijos?

-Al parecer, no. Creo que son de ella. Lleva viviendo ahí desde a mediados de Enero del año pasado, y las pequeñas nacieron durante el verano…. En junio, según decía la mujer de la oficina de correos. Fue de gran ayuda. Creo que ha habido muchos rumores sobre su relación.

Estaba seguro de ello. Cielos, deseaba matarla. O a Black. Quizá a los dos.

-Por supuesto, según las fechas, parece que estaba embarazada cuando lo dejo, así que podrían ser sus hijas…. O podría haber tenido una aventura con ese tal Black.

-Solo dedíquese a su trabajo, yo hare los cálculos- soltó Edward, tratando de ignorar la idea de serle infiel- ¿Dónde está? Quiero su dirección.

-Todo está aquí- dijo el hombre y le entrego un sobre-. Con mi factura.

-Me ocupare de ella. Gracias.

-Si necesita algo más señor Cullen, cualquier otra información…

-Me pondré en contacto con usted.

-La mujer de la oficina de correos me dijo que Black esta fuera en estos momentos, si le sirve de algo- añadió antes de abrir la puerta.

Edward miro el sobre y espero a que se cerrara la puerta para abrirlo. Al ver las fotos que contenía, se le corto la respiración.

Bella estaba preciosa. Aunque diferente. Tenía el cabello más largo y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, de forma que parecía más joven y más libre. Ya no llevaba mechas rubias y su cabello volvía a ser castaño, con un pequeño rizo al final de la coleta que hacía que el deseara acariciárselo y tirar de él con suavidad para atraerla de nuevo a su lado.

También había engordado una pizca, pero le sentaba bien. Parecía feliz. Curiosamente, a pesar de que había estado desesperado por tener noticias de ella durante un año, tres semanas y dos días, no era Bella la que le llamaba la atención después del shock inicial. Eran los bebes que aparecían sentados en un carrito de supermercado. Dos gemelas preciosas.

¿Sus hijas? Era una posibilidad solo tenía que mirar el cabello oscuro, y de punta, tan parecido al suyo cuando tenía esa edad. Era como si estuviera mirando una foto suya de cuando era pequeño.

Edward miro las fotografías durante un buen rato.

Ella estaba viva y tenía dos niñas preciosas.

Dos niñas que seguramente fueran hijas suyas. Dos niñas que no conocía, de las que ni siquiera sabía su existencia. De pronto sintió que no podía respirar. ¿Por qué no se lo habría dicho Bella? ¿Se lo había contado alguna vez? ¿Cómo podía habérselo ocultado?

A menos que no fueran sus hijas…..

Sintió que la rabia lo invadía por dentro y deseo destrozar algo, al igual que ella lo había destrozado a él.

El pisapapeles golpeo contra la ventana y se rompió, cayendo al suelo en varios pedazos. El agacho la cabeza y conto hasta diez.

-¿Edward?

-La han encontrado en Suffolk. Tengo que irme.

-Por supuesto- le dijo su secretaria-. Pero tomate un minuto para tranquilizarte. Te preparare un té y buscare a alguien para que recoja tus cosas.

-Tengo una maleta en el coche. Tendrás que cancelar lo de New York. Es más, cancela todo lo de los dos próximos días. Lo siento Ángela, no quiero te. Solo quiero ver a mi esposa.

Y a las niñas, sus hijas.

Ella le bloque el paso.

-Ha pasado más de un año, Edward. Otros diez minutos no marcaran la diferencia. No puedes aparecer a si, la asustaras. Tienes que ir más despacio, pensar lo que vas a decirle. Siéntate, ¿Has comido?

El se sentó y la miro, preguntándose de qué diablos estaba hablando.

-¿Comer?

-Sí. Tomate tú te y un sándwich y podrás marcharte- Ángela salió del despacho.

El se puso de pie, se acerco a la ventana y apoyo las manos y la frente sobre el cristal. ¿Cómo no se había enterado? ¿Cómo podía ella haberle ocultado algo tan importante durante tanto tiempo?

Oyó que se abría la puerta y que Ángela regresaba.

-¿Esta es ella?

-Sí.

-¿Y las niñas?

El miro por la ventana

-Sí. Es curioso, ¿verdad? Parece que soy padre, y ella ni siquiera me lo ha comentado. O eso, o ha tenido una aventura con mi doble, por que se parecen muchísimo a mí.

Ella dejo la bandeja en la mesa, se acerco a él y lo abrazo sin más.

El no sabía que hacer. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien lo abrazaba por última vez que estaba desconcertado. Al momento, levanto los brazos y la abrazo también. Al sentir su calor, estuvo a punto de desmoronarse y, para evitarlo, dio un paso atrás y se volvió, inhalando en profundidad y tratar de mantener el control de la situación.

-Si. Si lo son. He visto fotos mías de cuando debía tener esa edad. Mi madre tiene álbum…- y entonces se dio cuenta. Su madre se había convertido en abuela. Tenía que decírselo. Iba a hacerla feliz.

Se le humedecieron los ojos.

-Ven, tomate el té y los sándwiches y le diré a Mike que traiga el coche.

El coche. Un deportivo descapotable de dos asientos, no podría colocar las sillitas de los bebes. Pero no importaba. Lo cambiaria. Escribió la dirección en el GPS y salió de la ciudad, sintiendo el aire frio de febrero sobre su cabeza y confiando en que eso lo ayudaría a pensar, porque no tenía ni idea de que iba a decirle a Bella.

Y seguía sin saberlo dos horas más tarde, cuando el GPS lo guio hasta el centro de la ciudad. Se detuvo en la oscuridad y saco el plano que le había dado el detective.

El puente que cruzaba el rio se encontraba delante de él, así que solo tenía que continuar recto.

Respiro hondo y cerro la capota al percatarse de que empezaba a lloviznar. Poco después recorría el camino lleno de baches que llegaba hasta una casa.

Al iluminarla con las luces del coche vio que Bella se acercaba con un bebe en brazos, a la ventana que estaba a la derecha de la puerta principal y se le encogió el corazón.

-Shh, Lizzy, no llores cariño…. ¡Huy mira viene alguien! ¿Vamos a ver quién es? ¡puede que sea la tía Alice!

Se acerco para mirar por la ventana y, al ver el coche, sintió que se quedaba sin respiración.

-¡Edward! ¿Cómo?

Se sentó en el sofá que había junto a la ventana, ignorando a la bebe que se chupaba el puño y lloriqueaba en su hombro, y a su hermana que estaba en el parque de juegos. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar como Edward salía del coche, cerraba la puerta y se dirigía al porche.

Se habían encendido las luces exteriores, pero él podría verla en el interior por que tenia la luz de la cocina encendida.

Edward llamo al timbre y se volvió. Estaba muy tenso y llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

Bella se percato de que estaba más delgado, porque claro, seguramente desde que ella no estaba a su lado para organizarle la vida, el no cuidaba de sí mismo. Durante un instante, se sintió culpable. Pero no era culpa suya. Si él la hubiera escuchado y le hubiera prestado más atención el año anterior, cuando ella le dijo que no era feliz..... Pero no.

No esperes a que vaya tras de ti, a suplicarte. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme cuando cambies de opinión.

Pero ella no había cambiado de opinión. Ella sabía que no lo haría. Edward no suplicaba jamás, ella se dejo llevar, sin saber qué hacer cuando se entero que estaba embarazada, pero consciente de que no podía regresar con el mismo hombre que había dejado.

Aunque todavía llorara por las noches porque lo echaba de menos. Aunque cada vez que miraba a sus hijas sintiera una profunda pena por el caso de que no conocieran a su padre. Pero ¿Cómo iba a decírselo si el siempre había insistido en que era lo último que deseaba tener hijos?

En ese momento Murphy aulló, se dirigió a la puerta y comenzó a ladrar. Lizzy dejo de lloriquear y comenzó a gritar, y él se volvió hacia la puerta y miro a Bella a los ojos.

Estaba tan cerca…

Allí mismo, al otro lado del cristal, con una de sus hijas en brazos. El perro estaba ladrando y él no sabía qué hacer.

No puedes aparecer así, la asustaras. Tienes que ir más despacio, pensar lo que vas a decirle Ángela, una mujer sabia y sensata. A Bella le encantaría. Pero el todavía no sabía qué diablos iba a decir.

Pensó que debía sonreír, pero no lo conseguía. Y no podía apartar la vista de su rostro. Tenía aspecto de agotada, pero el nunca había visto algo más bello en su vida. Entonces, ella se volvió y el llevo la mano hasta el cristal, como para detenerla.

Segundos más tarde, se percato de que solo se dirigía a la puerta y se apoyo contra la pared, aliviado. Oyó la llave en la cerradura y vio como se abría la puerta.

Apareció Bella, cansada, pálida, pero más guapa que nunca, con una bebe en la cadera y un perro labrador negro a su lado.

-Hola, Edward.

¿Eso era todo? Un año, dos niñas, una relación secreta y ¿lo único que iba a decirle era .Hola Edward?

No sabía que esperaba de aquel encuentro pero, desde luego, no era eso. Sintió que salivaba a causa de la rabia que lo invadía por dentro, pero recordó las palabras de Angela y trato de contenerse Puedo hacerlo, se dijo antes de apretar los dientes y mirarla a los ojos.

-Hola Bells.

El estaba apoyado contra la puerta, tenía el cabello alborotado y la expresión de sus ojos era indescifrable. Solo lo delataba la tensión de la mandíbula, y ella se percato de que el lo sabia.

Hola Bells le había dicho.

Bells, no Bella, eso era un cambio. Se preguntaba que más había cambiado. Tratando de mantener la compostura, se enderezo para tratar de controlar su cuerpo tembloroso.

-Sera mejor que entres- dijo ella.

Edward la siguió hasta la cocina. Murphy comenzó a saltar a su alrededor moviendo el rabo.

-Cierra la puerta para que no se vaya el calor- añadió Bella.

El obedeció y se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? Un año sin dar señales de vida ¿y lo único que tienes que decir es cierra la puerta?

-Intento que las pequeñas no se enfríen- dijo Bella. Al ver que el miraba a la pequeña que llevaba en brazos, añadió- esta es Lizzy, y aquella es Libby- señalo a al niña que estaba en el parque.

Al oír su nombre Libby levanto la vista y sonrió.

-Mama- dijo la niña, y levanto los brazos para que la sacaran de ahí.

Bella se disponía a acercarse a ella cuando se detuvo para mirar a Edward, con el corazón acelerado.

-Adelante, toma a tu hija. Deduzco que has venido por eso.

El se quedo paralizado.

Tu hija.

Hacía años que no sostenía a un bebe. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber tenido uno de esa edad en sus brazos.

Se quito la chaqueta y la dejo sobre una silla. Se acerco al parque, agarro a la pequeña por las axilas y la levanto.

-¡No pesa nada! Creía que pesaría más.

-Solo es un bebe Edward, y los gemelos a menudo son más pequeños, pero no te asustes. Son muy fuertes. Dile Hola a papa Libby.

-Mama- dijo la niña, agarrando la nariz de Edward tirándola con fuerza.

-¡Ay!

-Libby con cuidado- dijo Bella, abriéndole los dedos. Le dijo a Edward que se la pusiera en la cadera y le entrego a Lizzy-. Ahí tienes a tus hijas.

El las miro un instante. Eran idénticas y se pregunto cómo podía identificarlas Bella.

Lizzy estiro la mano para tocar a Libby, ambas sonrieron y se volvieron para mirarlo con unos ojos azules iguales a los suyos. Al ver sus sonrisas Edward quedo prendado de ellas inmediatamente.

-Sera mejor que te sientes- dijo Bella con un nudo en la garganta. Saco una silla y lo guio hasta ella para que se sentara antes de que le flaquearan las piernas.

Edward tenía la cara de asombro, y las pequeñas estaban igual de fascinadas que el. Jugaban con su cara, agarrándolo de las orejas, la nariz, y el permanecía inmóvil.

Entonces. Edward miro a Bella y ella percibió que tras el amor que reflejaba su mirada se ocultaba una fuerte rabia que hizo que diera un paso atrás.

El la odiaba.

Podía verlo claramente en su mirada, en la rabia que transmitían sus ojos. Se volvió con lágrimas en los ojos y dijo:

-Voy a poner agua a hervir.

Entonces Lizzy comenzó a llorar de nuevo y Libby gimoteo también. Ella dejo la tetera sobre la placa y se volvió hacia Lizzy.

-Vamos, cariño- murmuro antes de tomarla en brazos.

La pequeña comenzó a tirar de su ropa.

Cielos. Tenía los pechos hinchados, las pequeñas necesitaban mamar y Edward… Edward, el hombre que conocía su cuerpo mejor que ella, estaba sentado mirándola de forma inquieta.

-Tengo que darle de comer-. Dijo ella en ese momento, Libby comenzó a llorar también-. A las dos.

-Te ayudare.

-No creo que puedas, no tienes el equipo necesario-. Dijo ella con cierta frivolidad, provocando que él se sonrojara.

-Um… Toma- le tendió a Libby- Yo… Um…

-Siéntate Edward- dijo ella, y se dirijo al sofá que había junto a la ventana.

Al fin y al cabo, el no iba a ver nada que no hubiera visto. Ella se sentó, se acomodo a cada niña a un lado, se desabrocho el sujetador y les ofreció el pecho a la vez.

El no sabía donde mirar.

Pero si sabía donde quería mirar. De hecho no conseguía apartar la mirada, pero no le parecía educado.

-El agua esta hirviendo. Me encantaría tomar una taza de té- dijo ella, y el se percato que lo estaba mirando.

-Ah… claro.

Edward se puso de pie, se dirigió hasta la cocina económica y agarro la pava.

-¿Dónde están las tazas?

-Sobre el fregadero. El te esta en el carrito, junto a la cocina, y la leche esta en la nevera que hay en la despensa. Al mío échale un poco de agua fría, por favor.

Edward coloco las bolsitas de té en la tazas, les hecho una nube de leche y le llevo a Bella su taza.

-Gracias, déjala sobre la mesa- dijo ella

Edward se fijo en como mamaban las pequeñas, y en que Bella tenia los pechos más grandes de lo habitual.

A través de la pie se veían sus venas azules, y eso le resultaba fascinante. Todo le parecía correcto y normal.

Sin embargo, se sentía excluido.

Excluido y privado de aquel hermoso acontecimiento que había sucedido sin el.

Engañado.

Se volvió y se dirigió a la concina con su taza en la mano, permitiendo que el calor invadiera sus huesos. Estaba helado a causa de la exclusión. Y enfadado.

Tan enfadado que sentía ganas de golpear algo, ¿Una puerta? ¿Una pared? A Bella no. Nunca haría tal cosa aunque lo enfureciera.

-¿Edward?

El se volvió para mirarla.

-¿Puedes sujetarme a Lizzy? Ha terminado pero tiene que echar los gases. ¿Podrías pasear con ella en brazos? Ah, y será mejor que lleves esto, puede que eche un poco de leche sobre ti.

Le dijo un paño blanco antes de pasarle a su hija. Su preciosa hija. La pequeña no dejaba se sonreír, pero de pronto eructo, y el sonrió antes de limpiarle la boca con una esquina del paño.

-Pillina- dijo el en tono cariñoso, y la pequeña le agarro la nariz-. He con cuidado- murmuro retirándole la mano. Después agarro la taza de te y se la llevo a los labios, pero la pequeña agarro la taza y se la tiro encima.

Sin pensarlo, el retiro a la criatura con rapidez, pero no pudo evitar que el liquido cayera por encima a el. Estaba tan caliente que soltó un grito de dolor y Lizzy hizo una mueca y comenzó a gritar también. Agua. Necesitaba agua fría. La llevo hasta el fregadero y, por si acaso metió, metió la mano de la pequeña bajo el grifo. Bella dejo a LIbby y se acerco corriendo.

-Dámela- dijo ella. Tumbo a la pequeña sobre la mesa y le quito la ropa. No le había pasado nada pero podía haber sido un desastre.

Bella estaba nerviosa, y se sentía estúpida e irresponsable.

-¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo? ¡No puedes sujetar una taza de té hirviendo cuando tienes una bebe en brazos!- grito Bella.

El dio un paso atrás, destrozado por la idea de haber puesto en peligro a su hija.

-Lo siento. No pensé que… ¿Está bien? ¿Hay que llevarla al hospital?

-No, no le ha caído agua encima. Está bien… Pero no gracias a ti.

-Tu me la diste.

-Pero no esperaba que le tiraras el té.

-No le ha caído encima.

-¡Por suerte!. ¡Podría haberle caído toda la taza! Es la estupidez más grande de…

-¡Tu también tenias el té en la mano, con ellas en brazos!

-¡Pero el mío tenia agua fría! ¿Por qué crees que lo mezcle? Ya cariño, está bien- pero ambos bebes estaban llorando.

Edward negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

-Lo siento- dijo el-. Bella lo siento….

El se paso la mano por el cabello y se volvió, volvió furioso consigo mismo por su estupidez.

-Toma, sujétala. Tengo que cambiarla de ropa. Iré por ropa seca- se detuvo frente a él para mirarlo con los ojos humedecidos-. Está bien Edward solo ha sido el susto. Siento haberte gritado.

-Ella podía haberse….

-Ha sido un accidente. Sujétala. Vuelvo enseguida.

Edward no se movió. Permaneció quieto hasta que ella regreso con los pañales y la ropa y le retiro al bebe de los brazos. Entonces el se sentó, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y respiro hondo.

-¿Puedes tomar a Libby en brazos por favor?

-¿Confías en mi?- pregunto él.

Ella sonrió.

-No me queda más remedio, ¿no? Eres su padre.

-¿Lo soy?

-Max, ¡por supuesto que lo eres!. ¿Quién iba a serlo si no?

-No lo sé, pero quizá deberíamos hacerles la prueba de ADN.

Ella palideció.

-¿Para qué? No iba a mentirte sobre esto. Y tampoco voy a pedirte dinero.

-No estaba pensando en el dinero, estaba pensando en la paternidad. Y no se me había ocurrido que podías mentirme, pero tampoco se me había ocurrido que pudieras marcharte sin avisar para irte a vivir a vivir con otro hombre y tener dos hijas sin molestarte en contármelo. Está claro que no te conozco tan bien como creía y, si, quiero hacer la prueba de ADN – dijo el- porque, aparte de todo lo demás puede ser útil para el juicio.

-¿El juicio? ¿Qué juicio? No voy a hacer nada para impedirte el contacto.

-Eso no lo sé. Puede que te vayas otra vez, que te escondas en otro lugar. Sé que te llevaste el pasaporte. Pero por otro lado, si decides pedirme una pensión, quiero estar seguro de que son mis hijas a quienes les estoy dando el dinero.

Ella se quedo boquiabierta y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-No te pongas a llorar- le dijo el.

-Se me había olvidado lo bastardo que eres, Edward, ¡No necesitas una prueba para demostrar que eres el padre! Estabas conmigo a a cada minuto del dia cuando fueron concebidas. ¿Quién mas podría haber sido?

El se encogió de hombros.

-¿Jacob Black?

Ella lo miro y comenzó a reír.

-¿Jacob? No. No, Jake no supone una amenaza para ti. Confía en mi. Aparte de que tiene cincuenta y tantos años y que no es mi tipo, es homosexual.

Edward se sintió aliviado. Bella no había tenido una aventura y las niñas eran suyas. Sin dudas.

Y una de ellas estaba gritando para que le hicieran caso.

Edward tomo a Libby en brazos y se acerco hasta donde Bella estaba vistiendo a Lizzy. Ella se fijo en su torso.

-Tienes la camisa empapada, ¿Estás bien?- pregunto

-Seguro que sobreviviré- contesto el-. ¿De verdad que ella esta bien?

-Está bien , Edward. Ha sido un accidente. No te preocupes.

Eso era fácil de decir, pero no de hacerse. Sobre todo cuando mas tarde, después de que Bella acostara a las niñas, ella le hizo quitarse la camisa y vieron que tenia la piel enrojecida. Si hubiera sido Lizzy….

-Idiota ¡Me dijiste que estabas bien!- lo regaño ella, después le echo una crema sobre la parte afectada.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el con nerviosismo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía sus dedos sobre la piel.

-Gel de aloe vera- murmuro ella- es bueno para las quemaduras.

Cuando ella levanto la vista y lo miro a los ojos, es se quedo sin respiración.

La deseaba.

-Bella.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás al oír como murmuraba su nombre y tapo el bote de crema con manos temblorosas.

-Necesitas una camisa limpia ¿tienes alguna?

-Si, en el coche tengo una maleta.

Ella lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Pensabas quedarte?

-Oh, si. Si, Bella, voy a quedarme porque ahora que te he encontrado, no volveré a perder a mis hijas de vista.

Bien chicas que les pareció?

¿reviews?

Las leo en el próximo capitulo


	3. Conversando

Hola chicas, aquí les dejo el siguiente cap, espero y les guste

Me quiero disculpar, por haber tardado en actualizar pero tenía unos problemas personales, pero ya estoy devuelta.

Mil gracias por sus reviews, y por agregar la historia a sus favoritas muchísimas gracias

Edward salió al coche a buscar una camisa seca y ella lo observo por la ventana.

¿Iba a quedarse?

¿Allí? No, no puede quedarse aquí conmigo. No podía quedarse tan cerca, ella lo conocía bien, conocía su mirada, y sabía lo vulnerable que era a su atractivo sexual. Solo tenía que tocarla para que ella se derritiera a sus pies.

Sin embargo, se había sorprendido al ver como había cambiado.

Había perdido peso. Y lo había notado al acariciarle la piel del torso. Tenía algunas canas en el cabello y aparentaba los treinta y ocho años que tenia. Había envejecido más en el último año que en todo el tiempo que ella lo había conocido, y Bella se sintió culpable por ello.

A pesar de ello se veía que estaba en forma y que había estado entrenando en el gimnasio. O corriendo. Solía hacerlo cuando tenía problemas y quería pensar.

O dejar de pensar.

¿Había sido culpa de ella? Posiblemente. Probablemente.

-¿Hay algún sitio por aquí donde pueda alojarme?- pregunto el nada mas al regresar a la cocina. Se agacho para abrir la maleta y sacar un jersey fino.

Ella abrió la boca para contestar que sí, pero lo único que pudo decir fue:

-No seas tonto, puedes quedarte aquí. Hay muchas habitaciones.

-¿De veras?- pregunto el mirándola con preocupación- ¿Y no te preocupa que pongan tu reputación en entre dicho?

Ella soltó una carcajada.

-Es un poco tarde como para preocuparse por eso, Edward- dijo ella-. Ya lo hiciste cuando me dejaste embarazada.

El frunció el ceño, cerro la maleta y la dejo en un rincón.

-¿Y Black?- pregunto al fin.

-¿Qué pasa con el? Estoy cuidando su casa. Puedo tener visitas eso es parte del trato.

-¿Tienen un trato?

-Bueno, ¡por supuesto que tenemos un trato!- dijo ella-. ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué me he ido a vivir con un hombre cualquiera? Es amigo de Alice y Jasper, y buscaba a alguien quien cuidara su casa. No te preocupes esta todo controlado.

-La mujer de la oficina de correo no parecía pensar lo mismo.

-Esa mujer necesita que le ocurra algo emocionante en la vida- dijo ella- De todos modos, ya te lo he dicho, el es homosexual. ¿Tienes hambre?

-¿Hambre?

-Edward, tienes que comer- dijo ella, preguntándose quién lo habría cuidado durante todo este tiempo. Parecía agotado, tenía ojeras y apenas sonreía- Hay pollo en la nevera, y tengo todo tipo de cosas en el congelador.

-¿No podemos salir?

-¿Dónde? ¿Con las gemelas?

Al ver la expresión que puso Edward, ella tuvo que contener una carcajada.

-No puedo salir, Edward. Es todo un despliegue militar, y no tengo niñera.

-¿En el pub hacen comida?

-Sí. Esta buena. Puedes ir allí.

-¿No reparten a domicilio?

-Lo dudo

-Podría ofrecerles una propina.

-Estoy segura- dijo ella-. ¿Por qué no vas allí y los convences? Solo está al otro lado del rio. Tardaras dos minutos caminando. O puedes comer allí, si tienes miedo que te envenene.

-¿Tienen carta?

-Sí. Cocinan bien. Puedes elegir algo y tomarte una cerveza mientras lo preparan. Tardaran unos veinte minutos, probablemente.

Y ella podía darse una ducha y ponerse algo de ropa que no tuviera olor a crema de bebe, cepillarse el cabello y maquillarse. No, no se maquillaría. No quería parecer desesperada, pero podría llamar a Alice.

-Es un poco pronto. Puedo ir mas tarde.

-Lo único es que puede que las niñas se despierten, y es más fácil comer cuando están dormidas. Además solo sirven hasta las nueve, y yo me muero de hambre. Me olvide de comer al mediodía.

El dudo un instante, pero se puso su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Qué te apetece?

-Cualquier cosa, tu sabes lo que me gusta.

El bebió un sorbo de cerveza y miro la carta.

¿Sabía lo que le gustaba a Bella? Solía pensar que si era. Cruasanes de almendra, el chocolate negro, las verduras al vapor, la tarta con doble nata y despertase el domingo por la mañana en el apartamento que compartían y hacer el amor hasta la hora de comer.

El sabía como hacer que ella gimiera y le suplicara que no se detuviera, que la acariciara hasta conseguir el clímax.

-¿Esta listo para pedir caballero?

El cerro lo ojos un instante y después miro a la joven camarera con una sonrisa.

-Um… Si. Quiero un filete poco hecho y… -dudo un momento-. Y el salmón a la plancha, ¿O la pechuga de pollo con brie y pesto?- entonces recodo que Bella había dicho que tenia pollo en la nevera-. Mejor el salmón, por favor. Y si puede, me lo pone para llevar. Sé que no lo hacen habitualmente, pero no tenemos niñera y esto es lo más parecido a salir a cenar que podemos hacer. Les traeré los platos mañana.

-Estoy segura de que podemos hacerlo por usted- dijo la camarera sonrojándose al ver su sonrisa.

-Ah, ¿y puedo ver la carta de los vinos? Me gustaría llevarme un par de botellas a casa.

-Por supuesto, llevare le pedido a la concina y le traeré la carta de vinos.

La camarera regreso al cabo de unos minutos. El eligió una botella de vino tinto y otra de vino blanco, pago la cuenta y se sentó a esperar. Sin duda, habría pedido que se la llevaran a la casa. Aunque en un local no tuvieran reparto a domicilio, el lo habría conseguido, porque todo tenía un precio.

Pero aquella noche, tras haber realizado un par de llamadas y de haber comprobado unos mensajes de correo electrónico en la Blackberry Smartphone, se alegraba de estar esperando en aquel pub, tomarse un respiro durante el que probablemente era el día mas memorable de su vida. A menos que...

Pero no quiera pensar en aquel otro día, así que se esforzó por no pensar en ello y tamborileo con los dedos la barra.

-Ha sido estupendo. Gracias, Edward. Ha sido una gran idea.

-¿Estaba bien? Mi filete estaba bueno, pero sabía que no te apetecería, y pensé que el pescado te gustaría pero no sabía si querrías postre-frunció el ceño-. Me di cuenta de que no sabía que te gustaría tomar.

Ella sonrió.

-No eres el único. Yo tampoco sé lo que quiero muchas veces.

El arqueo una ceja con incredulidad.

-¿Estás diciendo que te has vuelto indecisa?

Ella se rio.

-Siempre he sido indecisa en lo que me afecta de forma personal. He aprendido a recordar que solo voy a comérmelo, y no a casarme con ello, así que realmente no es tan importante. Bueno, al menos, la comida no lo es. Hay otras cosas que son más difíciles.- admitió.

-¿Por eso no te pusiste en contacto conmigo? ¿Por qué no podías decidir si era lo correcto?

Ella bajo la vista, con sentimiento de culpabilidad.

-Probablemente. Pero tampoco me habrías escuchado, así que no tenía sentido tratar de hablar contigo… y tú tampoco trataste de encontrarme.

El suspiro.

-Porque te dije que me llamaras cuando cambiaras de opinión- dijo el-. El hecho que no lo hicieras…

-Estuve a punto de hacerlo. Muchas veces. Pero decidí que, si hubieras estado preparado para habar de ello, y para escucharme, me habrías llamado. Y no lo hiciste.

-Lo intente. No te localice. Tu numero estaba bloqueado y no se por que.

-Me robaron el teléfono. ¡Pero eso fue en Junio! Así que no trataste de localizarme durante seis meses por lo menos.

El miro hacia otro lado y tenso la mandíbula.

-Estaba esperando que llamaras. Pensé que si te daba tiempo… Y cuando vi que no lo hacías, decidí mandarte al infierno. Pero luego no podía soportar tanta incertidumbre. Necesitaba saber dónde estabas y que hacías. Así que te llame pero no te localice. Y no te gastabas mi dinero solo usabas tu cuenta.

-Jake paga los gastos de la casa y el coche.

-Muy generoso de su parte- mascullo el.

-Lo es. Es un buen hombre.

Edward apretó los dientes al pensar que otro hombre la estaba manteniendo. Pero lo superaría, al fin y al cabo, solo era un trabajo.

-Se ha portado de maravilla- continuo ella-. Fue muy comprensivo cuando nacieron las niñas, y consiguió que un amigo suyo se quedara en mi casa mientras yo pudiera regresar.

-¿Tu casa?

-Sí, mi casa. Esta es mi casa, nuestra casa de momento- no le conto que Jake iba a regresar pronto y que tendría que buscar otro lugar. Prefería que Edward que todo iba bien y que no tenía ningún aprisa por marcharse de allí, ya que si no el trataría de presionarla para que se reconciliaran y ella no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo hasta que estuviera segura. Si era que algún día llegaba a estarlo-. Ahí fue donde me robaron el teléfono, en el hospital. Lo denuncie y bloquee el número. Alice me dio uno de tarjeta para utilizarlo en el caso de emergencia y cancele mi contrato. No tenía sentido pagar más dinero cuando paso la mayor parte de tiempo en casa con las niñas y tengo teléfono fijo.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió darme ninguno de los dos números?

Ella se rio con cierta amargura.

-Claro. Como me llamaste tanto durante seis meses anteriores…

-No fue así. Me repetía que te pondrías en contacto conmigo si te interesaba. Me obligue a darte tiempo para que tomaras una decisión. Dijiste que necesitabas tiempo para pensar, pero a ver que pasaban los días, pensé que, si necesitabas tanto tiempo, era porque probablemente pensaras que no había nada entre nosotros que mereciera la pena, así que no pensaba llamarte. Pero entonces, cuando no pude encontrarte contrate a un detective privado.

-¡A un detective!- exclamo ella-. ¿Has contratado a alguien para que me espié?

-¡Porque estaba preocupado por ti! Y, de todos modos, ¿Cómo crees que te he encontrado? No he llegado aquí por casualidad.

-Lo que es seguro es que tú no has ido a buscarme en persona- dijo ella-. Estas demasiado ocupado como para hacer este tipo de cosas. De hecho, me sorprende que estés aquí. ¿No deberías estar en un sitio más importante?.

El al fulmino con la mirada.

-Si fuera más importante, estaría en New York- dijo Edward.

-Lo suponía. ¿Y cuando descubriste que estaba aquí?

-Hoy. Esta tarde. Sobre las dos y media o así.

-¿Hoy?- pregunto asombrada-. ¿Y viniste directamente?

-¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Esperar a que desaparecieras otra vez? Por supuesto que vine. Quería respuestas.

-Todavía no me has hecho ninguna pregunta, aparte de que por que no te llame. Ya te lo he dicho.

-Y quien es el padre.

Bella se sentó derecho y lo miro.

-¡Sabias que eran tus hijas! No te has sorprendido ni una pizca. ¡Supongo que tu detective tomo fotografías! En cualquier caso, ¿Qué más te da? Me dijiste montones de veces que no querías tener hijos. ¿Qué ha cambiado Edward? ¿Qué te ha hecho venir hasta Sufflok en pleno invierno para preguntarme eso?

El seguía mirándola fijamente a los ojos y, por primera vez Bella pudo ver dolor en su mirada.

-Tu- dijo el-. Te he echado de menos, Bells. Vuelve conmigo.

-No es tan sencillo.

-Oh, vas a empezar a contarme todo eso de nuestra vida, ¿no es así?- dijo él, y suspiro.

-Bueno… Si. Es evidente que no has cambiado. Tienes un aspecto terrible, Edward. ¿Cuántas horas dormiste anoche?

-Cuatro- admitió el.

-¿Dormiste cuatro horas o estuviste cuatro horas en casa?

-Dormí cuatro horas.

-Edward, ¿Cuántas horas estas trabajando de medio día? ¿Quince? ¿Dieciocho? ¿Veinte?- añadió mirándolo fijamente. Al ver como cambiaba la expresión de su rostro, añadió-: Edward, ¡no puedes hacer eso! ¡Necesitas dormir más de cuatro horas! ¿Y dónde estás durmiendo? ¿En casa o en la oficina?

-¿Y a ti que más te da?- pregunto el-. ¿A ti que más te da si me quemo tratando de…?  
-¿Tratando de…?- pregunto ella, y se arrepintió al instante.

-Tratando de olvidarte. Tratando de estar despierto el tiempo suficiente para estar agotado a la hora de acostarme y no pasarme la noche dando vueltas, preguntándome si estabas viva o muerta.

-Edward, ¿Por qué iba a estar muerta?

-¡Por que no sabía nada de ti!- dijo el poniéndose de pie recorriendo la cocina de un lado a otro- ¿Qué se supone que debía de pensar Bella. ¿Qué estabas bien y que todo iba de maravilla? No seas tan ingenua. No gastabas dinero, tu teléfono no funcionaba… ¡podías estar muerta! He pasado los días buscándote, llamando a toda la gente que se me ocurría, presionando al detective para que te encontrara, trabajando hasta el agotamiento para que al final de día no me quedara energías…

Se cayó y se volteo golpeando la pared con la mano mientras ella lo miraba. Sorprendida por el dolor que transmitían sus palabras. Un dolor que ella le había provocado.

Bella se acerco a él y apoyo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Edward, lo siento- susurro.

El se volvió, se apoyo sobre la pared y la miro.

-¿Por qué Bella?- pregunto- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me trataras así? ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme que iba a ser padre?

-Quería contártelo, pero como siempre decías que no te gustaban los niños…

-Porque no podías tenerlos y porque…

-¿Si?

El negó con la cabeza.

-No importa. Ahora es irrelevante, estamos hablando de la teoría, no de la realidad. Cuando descubriste que estabas embarazada…. ¿Cuándo lo descubriste por cierto?

Ella trago saliva.

-Cuando estabas de camino a Tokio. Alice lo sospecho y me dio un test de embarazo que le sobraba.

-¿Durante todo ese tiempo? ¿Lo sabías desde el primer momento y me lo habías ocultado? ¿Cómo has podido? ¿Por qué?

-No pensé que quisieras saberlo. Quería decírtelo… Deseaba que estuvieras conmigo para compartirlo.

-Lo habría hecho-dijo él, con los ojos atormentados-. Habría estado contigo cada momento, si me hubieras dado la oportunidad.

-Pero solo cuando no estuvieras demasiado ocupado.

El miro a otro lado

-No habría estado demasiado ocupado para eso.

-Seguro que si

-No. No para algo así. Deberías haberme dado la oportunidad Bella, y no haber tomado la decisión por mí. No tenías derecho a hacerlo.

El tenía razón, y ella deseaba abrazarlo, pero ya no tenía derecho a hacerlo. ¿Cómo podía consolarlo después del daño que le había causado?

Además, existía la posibilidad de que el la rechazara, y ella no podría soportarlo.

Entonces Edward la miro a los ojos y ella se percato de que no la rechazaría. Estaba cautivada por su mirada, y tan emocionada que apenas podía respirar.

Edward alargo la mano y le acaricio la mejilla. Bella se percato de que estaba temblando.

-Te necesito- dijo el- Te odio por todo lo que me has hecho sufrir, pero, maldita sea, te necesito. Ven conmigo. Continuemos nuestra vida juntos. Podemos empezar de nuevo.

Ella dio un paso atrás. Sería tan fácil…

-No puedo. No quiero regresar a esa vida.

-¿A cuál entonces?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No sé. A esa no. No quiero volver a viajar por el mundo continuamente, volver a estar pendiente del mercado bursátil, volver a competir por ser los más ricos… No quiero nada de eso Edward, y menos con las niñas. Por eso te deje y nada ha cambiado, ¿no es asi?, pero estoy segura de que en el pub has estado llamando por teléfono, o mientras venias hacia aquí, o quizá, cuando me acueste, recuerdes que tienes unas llamadas pendientes. ¿No es cierto?- insistió.

El suspiro y asintió.

-Si maldita sea, tienes razón, por supuesto que tienes razón, pero tengo que encargarme de mi empresa.

-Tienes empleados. Buenos profesionales. Gente excelente, capaz de sacarla adelante. Permite que lo hagan, Edward. Dales la oportunidad de demostrártelo y tomate tiempo libre para conocer a tus hijas.

-¿Tiempo libre?-pregunto él como si no conociera el concepto

Ella habría sonreído si su vida no hubiera dependido de ello. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas y no le quedo más remedio que contenerlas.

-Dos semanas. Dos semanas aquí conmigo, sin teléfono, sin noticas, sin ordenador, sin correo electrónico… Solo nosotros. Unas vacaciones. Ya sabes, una de esas cosas que nunca hemos tenido. Las niñas, tu y yo, para ver si hay alguna manera de formar una familia.

El estaba negando con la cabeza.

-No puedo tomarme dos semanas, así sin más. No sin tener contacto con ellos.

-Puedes hablar con ellos y decírselos- dijo ella-. Sé que tendrías que hacerlo. Mira, no quiero hablar más de esto. Ha sido un día muy duro y estoy agotada. Me voy a la cama, y te sugiero que tú hagas lo mismo. Puedes dormir en el cuarto que hay a lado del de las niñas, estás preparado. Y piensa en lo que te he dicho. Si de verdad quieres que volvamos a estar juntos, quiero esas dos semanas. Sin compromisos, sin engaños. Solo nosotros cuatro. Llama a tu secretaria y soluciónalo a primera hora.

-Eso parece una orden.

-Solo estoy poniendo las normas. O las aceptas, o no.

-Dame un buen motivo por el que deba aceptarlas.

Ella se rio.

-Puedo darte dos. Y si quieres formar parte de sus vidas, lo harías. Porque no voy a someterlas a un padre ausente que no puede cumplir sus compromisos familiares y que no conoce la diferencia entre la casa y la oficina.

El al miro durante un largo instante y, justo cuando ella creía que iba a decir que no, asintió.

-De acuerdo. Llamare a Ángela por la mañana. Y tendrás tus dos semanas. Pero no te equivoques, lo hare por las niñas, porque tienes razón y se merecen algo más que un padre ausente. Pero necesitare tiempo para poder perdonarte por haberme ocultado algo que es tan importante para mí. Así que no esperes que sea un encanto, porque estoy tan enfadado contigo que ni siquiera encuentro palabras para expresarlo.

-Lo se- dijo ella conteniendo las lágrimas-. Y lo siento. No quería hacerte daño y, para que lo sepas, te sigo queriendo.

-¿Me sigues queriendo? ¿Puedes decírmelo así, sin más, pero te marchaste para no regresar?-. Pregunto con incredulidad.

-Por que la situación me estaba matando- respondió ella-. Y no podía recordar quienes éramos. Pero todavía te quiero. De eso no hay ninguna duda.

-Entonces vuelve conmigo.

-No, así no. No es suficiente. Tiene que haber algo más. Y quiero saber si queda algo entre nosotros, si nuestra vida pasada ha terminado y si podremos volver a encontrarnos el uno con el otro. Creo que ambos debemos estar afectados por la situación.

Les gusto?

Merezco Reviews?


End file.
